A smart phone or personal digital assistant may have components optimized to save battery power such as the display and processor. A smart phone or personal digital assistant can include applications that are formatted for the hardware of the smart phone or personal digital assistant. An application formatted for the hardware of the smart phone or personal digital assistant may not execute on a computer such as a desktop or notebook.